Vehicles have limited space in which to carry cargo. Most often cargo is situated in trunks, truck beds, and cargo areas. The limited space and the need to optimize the use of that space while transporting multiple items efficiently and safely leads many users to purchase and install various cargo organizers. However, although cargo organizers may inhibit or prevent the cargo from shifting while in transit, most cargo organizers are only partially adjustable allowing the user to have the limited capability of adjusting dividers and pockets rather than the ability to adjust the organizer to fit the varying sizes of the packages or cargo. Cargo organizers on the market cannot be tailored to fit all shapes and sizes of potential cargo—they especially cannot accommodate medium to large cargo or boxes so those items would shift and slide in the vehicle. Furthermore, cargo organizers take up valuable cargo space when not being used.
Thus a need exists for an adjustable cargo stabilizer that can be used to keep large items such as boxes and top heavy items such as packed grocery bags, secure in cargo beds, cargo spaces, or trunks without taking up a lot of space when not in use.